storm
by Axletia Rosonetis
Summary: Often storms bring friends closer together, including the Pleiades Saints. Oneshot.


_storm_

 _(Original notes: Cute girls need magical love, too~)_

 _Originally written on February 2, 2014 on tumblr for femslash february. Sometimes I think the Pleiades Saints don't exist because I never hear about them, but I liked the manga. It's a shame they couldn't get their own spinoff anime. (Two years later i still hope for another Madoka movie + Kazumi anime._

 _...I need to reread the manga again._

* * *

The storm outside set the mood for the Pleiades Saints. The girls could've stayed up a little longer but chose to go to bed early, wanting to avoid the doom and gloom that was associated with thunderstorms. Not only were they forced with hunting witches, which already presented enough doom and gloom, they were still young girls with natural fears.

In the top bunk of one of the rooms, Mirai hugged one of her teddy bears close to her as another clap of thunder resounded in the distance. She was proud of not being the most frightened, but she wished she could be just a little bit stronger, like Saki. Under her bed was Saki's, and instead of being huddled under the blankets like she was, Saki was reading a book, disinterested in Mother Nature for the moment. Mirai could never stop admiring Saki, since Saki was so cool and smart and awesome. If only she could be more like-

"Saki-chaaan! It's still thundering, and there's no more ice cream in the friiidge!"

Mirai let out a small moan. It had to be Kazumi. She was the only one that could think of food even when she was scared. From the top bun, she could hear Saki shuffle out of the bed, clicking her tongue. "Now, now, Kazumi," she murmured. "There's no reason to cry so hard. The storm will pass eventually."

"But Saki-chan I can't fall asleep. When it thunders my stomach makes noises, and it wants ice cream, and I can't give it anyyy…"

This was almost comical, but Mirai made a face as she crawled to the edge of her bed and saw Saki wrap her arms around Kazumi's figure. The sobbing girl made no effort to conceal the snot she wiped from her nose, but Saki kept patient, for Kazumi's sake. "Oh, Kazumi, you must be lonely with Umika and Kaoru out for the weekend. Tell you what. Why don't you sleep with me tonight?"

Kazumi wiped another snotstring with the back of her hand. "Really?"

"Yeah, sure. And tomorrow we can pick up a couple of tubs of ice cream from the grocery store. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes! Thank you so much, Saki-chan!"

The hug lasted a few seconds longer before Kazumi crawled into Saki's bed, Saki following suit. Soon the light was turned off, leaving an irritated Mirai in the darkness. She never could feel complete disdain for any of the Kazumis, or even for the original Michiru, now that she thought about it, but she always held a certain degree of jealousy for her. Since Kazumi was always so powerful and yet such a crybaby at times, she always received the most attention, especially from Saki. Mirai knew it wasn't intentional, but she still wished she could keep Saki to herself.

But if she couldn't do that, Mirai could do the next best thing for the time being. Waiting until it thundered again, the girl climbed down the ladder of the bunk beds with her teddy and stood beside Saki's bed, rubbing her eyes. Saki was still awake but yawned, surprised at seeing her friend wide-awake. "Mirai? What's wrong?"

"Saki-chan, I can't sleep, either. Can I sleep with you, too?"

She knew that Saki knew very well that she didn't scare that much from something as trivial as a thunderstorm, and she also knew that Saki knew her poker face for when she _was_ scared. And she wasn't that scared, which left Saki confused for a good minute or two. Finally, though, she flashed a weary smile and moved ever so slightly, creating a small space for Mirai. "Sure. Hop in."

Mirai hugged her teddy bear again, hiding her small blush as she hopped into Saki's bed and nestled under the warm covers. The bottom bed was warmer than hers, and it smelled of Saki's scent, a scent that was soothing to Mirai's senses. Just being in Saki's presence comforted her, although she was sure Saki was being squished from being sandwiched in the small bed. Juubey didn't help matters as it decided to join them, settling for a spot around Saki's chest.

As the storm seemed to end and Mirai began dozing off, she was glad that the others didn't need Saki to ease their fears. The bed was too crowded.


End file.
